The chain of responsibility for decision-making and administration is diagrammed in Fig. 7: The Principal Investigator of the MTCC, R.C. Boucher, will be assisted in all activities by the Co-Directors, R.J. Samulski, P. Monahan, and J. Olsen. All Projects and Cores will report directly to the Principal Investigator and Co-Directors. The Principal Investigator and Co-Directors will be advised on a yearly basis by an External Advisory Board. In deference to the competitive review process, the three new members of the External Advisory Board for the next cycle will not be announced now. We project that the advisors will be experts in gene transfer vectors, cell biology of target epithelia, and translational research. The Principal Investigator and Co-Directors will also be advised on Program progress and direction on a twice-yearly basis by an Internal Advisory Committee (hereafter defined as the Governance Committee). The Internal Advisory Committee consists of the following individuals from UNC: 1) Dr. Rudolph Juliano, Professor of Pharmacology and Pharmacy, an expert in nanotechnology; 2) Dr. Beverly Koller, Department of Genetics, an expert on mouse models of disease; and 3) Dr. Xiao Xiao, Professor of Pharmacy, and an expert in gene transfer vectors. The primary role of the Advisory Committees will be to monitor the scientific progress and quality of each Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) project, and the interrelationship between Cores and the activities of the UNC-CH gene transfer community. Any major programmatic changes, or changes in leadership, if replacement of the Director or a Co-Director becomes necessary, will be decided by these committees in consultation with the NIDDK staff.